Get Me Doooown!
by SuperAlex64
Summary: MST3k. The first few moments when Mike Nelson wakes up on the Satellite of Love with those cute robots staring at him.


**Mystery Science Theater 3000 belongs to Best Brains (good thing I don't own it, that would have let to disaster.)**

* * *

"You think he's okay?"

"Ah, he's probably fine..."

"DON'T!"

"O, come on, Gypsy! Can't I just-?"

"No, he already has that nasty bump on his head, he doesn't need his face being drawn on."

"Please?"

"Yeah, please, Gypsy?"

"No, Crow, Tom, just no."

_"Are these voices in my head?"_ thought the blond man, just another face in a green jumpsuit, laying there on the hard metal floor,_ "What happened? Last thing I remember was that...I... doing temp work in Deep 13 when Dr. F. and TV's Frank came up behind and-"_ slowly regaining consciousness, "My head..." he slowly groaned, rubbing it, "What happened?" Slowly, he opened his eyes to find-

A strange-looking metallic golden man with a long beck a nasally voice getting really into his face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open and let a piercing scream, which led to the gold robot to scream at a floating, bright red gumball machine looking robot, who screamed at a purple Venus flytrap looking robot, who at first screamed at that round floating camera but calmed down enough to attempt to calm everyone else but couldn't.

The golden robot, the talking gumball machine, and the green jumpsuited man screamed continued to scream at each other until a loud but pleasantly sarcastic female voice asked, "Hey! What's a girl gotta do for some beauty sleep?" then there was a pause, "Who the Hell is that guy in the green jumpsuit?"

The purple bot explained, "That's Mike, he's now Joel's replacement."

"Thanks, Gypsy," said Mike, before asking, looking around, "Where's that voice coming from?", he was seriously considering that it was coming from that little camera.

"That's Magic Voice, she's pretty important to us," explained that gumball machine bot with that gold bot adding, "Sporadic voice changes aside."

Mike nodded at this.

The red machine then asked, loudly, "Hey, wait a minute, how do you know Gypsy's name?!"

"We talked."

"Whatever, fresh meat, you're trapped here with us so you're gonna have to know all our names. You got that Milton."

"Yeah," nodded Mike, "And it's Mike."

'Whatever," replied the gumball machine bot, then turned to his golden companion, sighing, "Give him the ol' Robot Roll Call."

So, that gangly gold bot then handed Mike a clipboard and walked back into place.

Mike then looked at the clipboard for a moment, reading the words: **Robot Roll Call** in bold letters on the top paper, lifted it and found a list.

"Um... Cambot?"

Cambot then hovered in low to Mike's eye level and said in a electronic voice, "Show yourself."

Suddenly, fearful, Mike asked the other bots, "Did he just tell me to 'kill myself," pointing at Cambot.

"Next!" shouted both the ruby red suave robot and the sarcastic gold robot.

Still, shaken, Mike continued.

"Gypsy?"

An almost incoherent "I'm not ready!" was her response.

Mike, now relaxing a bit, grinned her, after all, even if it was incoherent, it was almost musical.

"Tom Servo?"

"Hello, there!" he greeted cheerfully, it even looked like he was trying to raise his silver springy arms.

Mike grinned even more at Tom's response, right, until he glanced at the very last name on the list, confused.

"Uh..., Crooooow?!"

"That's one 'o'!" he replied, almost angrily.

"Sorry," said Mike, "That's what it said on the list."

Then that red bot, Tom Servo, said to Crow with one o, "Don't worry about it, we can do whatever we want with Mitchell here, now that he's stuck up here with us."

Crow then agreed, "Yeah, 'cause he's no Joel," chuckling.

Hearing this, Mike suddenly realized where he was, stared at his surroundings, seeing that for helping Joel escape the Satellite of Love, he now had to replace him. Panicking, he ran for a window, any window, hoping that this was all just an elaborate, cruel prank, but unfortunately, out the window, all he saw was space. At first, he could barely breathe, let alone, scream.

But eventually, he was able to scream out-

**"Get...Me...Doooown!"**

banging on the window, frantically.

While, he didn't notice that the bots followed him, he did notice that Magic Voice was yelling, annoyed.

"Mickey, can you please express your angst over being lost in space someplace else or at least, more quietly? It's not easy not having a physical form so, I could walk away or pull my ears... Thank you," at least, that last part was polite.

Sighing, Mike turned around and saw the bots: Cambot, Gypsy, Tom Servo, and Crow, just staring at him, especially poor Gypsy with her one eye looking so guilty, which Mike found to be amazing, considering that her eye was a flashlight. He then walked up to her and patted her on the cheek, cheering her up.

Servo and Crow looked at each and had the same idea: 'Let's have some fun with the newbie.' Now, dressed as football coaches, they come up to Mike, saying, "Come on, Milk! We train!"

"Train? Train for what?"

Tom Servo then said, dramatically, "If you're gonna survive on this satellite, you're gonna have to master the art of riffing!"

Mike then blinked, saying, "Um, okay."

"Good! That's the spirit!" shouted Crow, enthusiastically, "We start immediately!" then he, along with Tom Servo, started dragging the human into the theater with Cambot following and Gypsy went back to her higher functions on the satellite with Magic Voice for company, because even without a physical form, she was one Hell of a woman with a lot to say.

"Let his adventure begin," she said, slyly.

* * *

**A little short for my taste but no matter, I kinda enjoyed it, so... um... see ya later, dudes, I guess?**


End file.
